In tires that have heavy loads such as truck tires or aircraft tires, zigzag belt layers have been utilized for the belt package. Zigzag belt layers eliminate cut belt endings at the shoulder. An exemplary portion of a tire with a zigzag belt layer 5 is shown in FIG. 1. The advantage of zigzag belt layers is that there are no cut belt edges near the shoulder, which greatly improves tire durability. The disadvantage to zigzag belt layers is that at the edges near the shoulder, there are overlapping layers. In some areas there are too many layers, such as 4 or more layers typically, and even 6 or more layers in some locations. The reduction of overlapping strips in the shoulder area has been shown to improve durability. Thus it is desired to have a tire with improved belt edge durability without excess weight.